Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times 100\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 1 } {10 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = -\dfrac{1}{10} $